Immunological solutions to cancer problem lie in our ability to elicit effective, potent immune responses, with life long memory, against antigens which are not much different then self molecules. The problem is compounded by different and often immunosuppressive effects on the immune cells by tumor cells. This exciting field of research continues to provide challenges and opportunities for young scientists well trained in the newest paradigms in immunology. The immunology faculty at the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine have successfully trained many talented investigators in the past who have already made significant impact in the field of tumor immunology. We propose to continue to recruit the best and the brightest into this area of research through a predoctoral and postdoctoral training program in Cellular and Molecular Mechanisms of Tumor Rejection. We will train our students and fellows within our Graduate Training Program in Immunology, one of several training programs of the Interdisciplinary Training program in Biomedical Sciences of the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine. The goals of the Training Program are to provide students and fellows with courses, research projects, highly qualified mentors and financial resources which will allow them to: 1. Elucidate the basic mechanisms of initiation of tumor-specific immunity; 2. Define the effector mechanisms in the anti-tumor immune response; and 3. Understand the requirements for establishment of long term anti-tumor immune memory. This will be achieved through well planned and organized course activities, combined with program activities which promote substantive communication among the program faculty and trainees. The program will also strive to train both graduate students and fellows in other important aspects of their profession: 1. Reporting in a timely fashion research results in peer reviewed manuscripts and at national and international meetings. 2. Writing grant proposal to various private and government funding agencies. 3. Teaching in courses related to their field of expertise.